The Noble Choice/Gallery
Images The Simpsons Movie 192.JPG|Homer Simpson's epiphany that encourages him to leave Alaska to save Springfield. Shero throws whole money from roof.png|Shero throws all money robbed from bank at the roof and chooses to save his son's life. The-powerpuff-girls-movie-401081l.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls, accepted as Townsville's local superheroines. Mane_Six_and_Spike_standing_tall_and_heroic_MLPTM.png|The Mane Six and Spike overcoming their differences to fight the Storm King together. Simba_going_back_to_Pride_Rock.png|Simba returning to the Pridelands to face off Scar and take back Pride Rock. Otis heading off to save the hens from Dag.jpg|Otis decides to go to the Junkyard to save the chickens and fight Dag. Po making his noble choice.png|Po's noble choice to stop the wicked Shen and save the Furious Five. Double_D_stay_with_Ed_&_Eddy_and_decided_to_continue_the_journey_to_Eddy's_Brother.png|Double D decides to stay with Ed and Eddy after Eddy finally admit that he's responsible for every scam he's done, reconciling their friendship and continue the journey to Eddy's Brother. Alex and friends decided to stay in circus.png|Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman decide to stay in circus instead of returning to the Central Park Zoo. Manny_and_Ellie_decided_to_remain_together_as_a_herd.png|Manny and Ellie decided to remain together as a herd. Mulan's noble choice.jpg|Mulan's choice to join the army in her father's place. Pocahontas'_noble_choice.jpg|Pocahontas saving John Smith's life and uniting her tribe with the settlers. Oscar admitting he Lied about being a Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar admitting the truth that he lied about being a Sharkslayer. File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8754.jpg|Woody deciding to use Buzz's helmet to light the Big One rocket so they can make it back to Andy. Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free.png|Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free. Megamind-disneyscreencaps com-9020.jpg|Megamind arriving to save Roxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after the fox saved both of them from the bear. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10374.jpg|Woody deciding to donate himself and the others to Bonnie instead of going to college with Andy. cap-civil-war-movie-screencaps.com-12330.jpg|Black Widow's noble choice when she helps Captain America and Winter Soldier escape, so they can capture Zemo. Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save Rockwell. SpongeBob's_noble_speech.png|SpongeBob SquarePants' noble speech. Untitled-01.30.59.jpg|The Gorgonites' choice is to help Alan Abernathy, Christy Fimple and their families defeat the Commando Elite. Rock's noble choice to become Mega Man.png|Rock's noble choice to become a fighting machine called Mega Man. IMG_1366.PNG|Thomas deciding to go against Sir Topham Hatt's wishes and go straight to Knapford in order to stop Sailor John from stealing the treasure. Balto's_heroic_wolf_howl.jpg|Balto finally accepting his wolf heritage and howling with the White Wolf. File:FU87.jpg|Katie Walker deciding to not give up in order to win. File:Jackashitimetravel.JPG|Ashi deciding to help Jack return to the past in order to destroy Aku once and for all. File:GokuSacrifice.Ep.188.png|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself by taking the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's planet in order to save the Earth. IMG_0090.JPG|Rex sparing Professor Screweyes' life after being moved by Louie's pleas for mercy. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5556.jpg|Belle deciding to help Beast back to his castle. Starscream's Sacrifice.jpg|Starscream sacrifices himself to activate the Talisman so that it could burn its way to Unicron's core. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Blu decides to save Jewel from Nigel Videos Kung Fu Panda 2 - Story of Po's Childhood Supernatural 13x16 The Boys Burn The Little Boy's Spirit Away|The Winchester brothers and Castiel set the Ghost Kid free upon their return from the Scooby-Doo Universe. Simba's Noble Choice Family Guy - Brian Is Back ! (Stewie saves Brian Griffin) No More Cage (Clip) Ok KO Let’s Be Heroes Spider-man's Noble Choice Balto The White Wolf Scene The Iron Giant best scene (sacrifice) Toy story Woody and Buzz use Sids rocket to fly|Woody deciding to use Buzz's helmet to light the Big One rocket so they can make it back to Andy. Goku Sacrifices Himself To Save The Earth (720p True HD)|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself by taking the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's planet in order to save the Earth. Category:Galleries